The Special Relationship
by Fang323
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have an unusual friendship.  A collection of rantings and ravings on these two countries.
1. A New Dawn

Hey there, Fang here. Just a random bunch of ideas that don't quite make at least 4 chapters, but are ok on their own. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur fell to his knees in front of Alfred, tears mixing with rain, head downcast.<p>

"England…" Alfred faltered, "You used to be so…big."

With that, his army turned and began marching through the celebratory rain to the camps, the food, and to their new life. Cheers could be heard from every corner of the new nation, but in one place, it was still raining.

Alfred stared at the fallen image of his brother, taking in the sodden uniform, the now discolored hair, the vacant eyes swirling with hurt and defeat. His heart rose in his throat.

Kneeling in the mud, Arthur's eyes closed, and he pitched face-forward to the ground. If he was conscious, he wouldn't have felt dirt on his face, but a soaked, blue uniform jacket. Alfred wrapped his arms around his unconscious brother and hugged him for what he deemed to be the last time in the near future, or even longer. He rested his chin on the Brit's drenched head.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out quietly, embracing him even tighter.

A few minutes passed. The American took one last look at the prone figure lying face up on the ground, face being washed by the rain of the grime which covered it. He turned and walked to catch up to his troops. As the cleansing rain fell, the light burst through the storm, creating patches of sun on the war-torn fields.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

Ah, I love the Special Relationship...no, seriously, that's what its called, look it up on Wiki. Anyway, this one was supposed to go into "Weaker Than Thou" but I couldn't find a good place to put it. So it ended up here.

Gah, there had to be more to this scene in the manga...this was just my interpretation of it. I've read a lot of fics on this one moment, and I think it truly is powerful.

Reviews are nice, reviews are like food. Or coffee. I like both!

-Fang


	2. The Answer is Yes

Hey there, Fang here. Next random ficlet that I thought up when I was miserably failing at sleeping.

* * *

><p>When Alfred asks Arthur to take a walk, Arthur always grimaces and agrees. It's not that he doesn't mind getting out…it's just running from pretty much anything that moves is not on his repertoire of things to do.<p>

Who would've thought that dashing down roads where streets and sidewalks are indistinguishable from each other would be 'fun'? Or that the stupid American brother next to you is laughing like he does this everyday and he still enjoys this death race…

But Arthur can only shake his head and push his legs faster to avoid the people who apparently don't know what speeding is. When he finds himself trailing behind, he always finds a hand just in front of him, and he always takes it. After all, when Alfred asks to take a walk, he always says yes.

When Alfred is asked to walk with Arthur, he throws a fit in Arthur's tea room for the first five minutes while Arthur grabs his jacket, then, grumbling, acquiesces. The foggy London air is chilly at pretty much anytime, and the American not being a fan of cold, wonders how the English can get by without heavy coats. Heck, he knows two coats wouldn't be enough at all.

But nonetheless, he follows Arthur through the green parks, the Brit's leisurely pace so slow that Alfred has to force himself to take smaller steps. But Arthur doesn't notice, or at least pretends not to, because he is busy looking at anything and everything, taking in all the sounds, smells, and colors that make up the misty streets of his capital.

Alfred throws his arm around Arthur's shoulders, the Brit mumbling a half-hearted protest, but letting it rest there. After all, if it's Arthur who asks for a quick jaunt around the park, Alfred always says yes.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

I liked this fic...it was easy to write, and it was just some random goings on. I love these two. So freakin much. Believe it!

-Fang


	3. Conceptions of Tea

Hey there, Fang here. Sorry if this one seems really unedited...cause it is...anyway, enjoy...

* * *

><p>"It's grass juice."<p>

"Bloody #!*% it isn't!"  
>The noise from England's house could be heard all the way to China's.<p>

"Tea is not what, as you deem it, grass juice! How dare you defile such an accepted British enjoyment and tradition?"

The Brit's face was on fire. He had actually stood up from his chair, his tie and sweater vest unable to hide his lividness anymore. Alfred had insulted many of his amazing facets (his food, for instance…and if he would stop turning his drinking songs into national anthems, that would also be greatly apprecicated.), but this…this had crossed the line.

Alfred was up on his feet as well, but backing away slowly from Arthur, hands up in surrender and laughing. (Which, honestly, didn't help his situation much).

"Alright, alright, old man! Dude, I'll take it back, okay?" Alfred tried to calm Arthur down. Unfortunately, just as many of Alfred's plans did, it failed miserably. Arthur simply sat down in his armchair once more and started fuming, that purple aura wrapping itself around his shaking body. An ominous air surrounded him, and he mumbled half-incoherently to a fair to bring his spell book to him.

The American would pay. Alfred would rue this bloody day for as long as he lived. No one simply insulted tea like that and got away with it. No one…

A tea cup was thrust through the purple fog into Arthur's vision. He smelled the black tea with milk, warm and delicious…and the aura dissipated, his mood brightening a bit.

Arthur grabbed the cup to find Alfred on the giving end. Mumbling a few choice words under his breath, he sipped the lifeblood as Alfred made his way cautiously to his chair again.

"Better?"

"Shut up, git."

"Still grass juice."

"You son of a-!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

Hey, PirateIggyJones! Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked that...really random...fic. Hope you keep reading!

AND NOW: Yeah...I wrote this like, at 7:30 in the morning, and I was tired as heck. So no, I didn't edit it to see if it made sense...Sorry...it happens sometimes.

Cya Later, and keep reviewing, pretty please?

-Fang


	4. Unconditional Love

Hey there, Fang here. Wow, two ficlets in one day...I am doing good...This one, I think, turned out better. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up one day and found he couldn't move his body.<p>

Or rather, he couldn't feel his body. He felt…numb, in a way, as if the blood flow had been cut off. But that was impossible…

He couldn't remember if he had drunk last night…but then, if he had gone out, he wouldn't have ended back up in his own bed.

No, he recalled blindly, the vestigals of sleep beginning to untangle from his awakening mind. No, he didn't go out. Arthur had had his tea, read the boys a story, and put them to bed. A normal night in the Americas, he reassured himself.

So what the bloody #!*% …Arthur cracked open his eyes. He found himself staring straight up at the white ceiling, illuminated only by the light trying to peek through the drawn curtains.

Then he looked down at himself.

Alfred was crushed upon his chest, using his left shoulder as a pillow and his right as a blanket. Arthur only stared at the cause of his lack of movement.

He tried to move his legs, but found them also completely pinned down to the bed. A quick glance around Alfred's sleeping form gave him his answer: Matthew had settled his head on one of his legs. And had his arm around the other.

Arthur could only chuckle, as he saw no way out of his predicament. He lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes on the sight of his two colonies crushing him with unconditional love.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:<p>

No reviews right now, since I just published "Conceptions Of Tea". Anyway, I like these three...Matthew is starting to grow on me, even though he will never be as awesome as Arthur.

Just a side note, this has elements of the original ending to "Calm In A Storm". You can see why it wouldn't have fit...I cut Matthew out so I could focus on Alfred, like I had the entire story. But hey! This was an image I have had in my head since...well...yeah. It feels good to get it out on paper.

Keep reviewing, as they are amazing, and if I don't publish for about a week, I'm so sorry...I just got Dragon Age II and it is calling my name. You guys are awesome! Eat a hamburger and drink tea!

-Fang


	5. Driving Trouble

Hey there, Fang here. Wow, i actually decided to post. It's been a while.

* * *

><p>England's hand was twitching; knuckles white as he gripped the inside handle of his car. His face was just as blanched, as he couldn't decide either to shut his eyes against the coming onslaught or to stare his soon-to-be untimely demise in the face. Either way, he thought, he was dead. He was dead, dead, dead, bloody dead.<p>

He chanced a look at the oblivious American sitting in the driver's seat, who was looking out the window absolutely confused. True, he was speeding, and swerving in and out of lanes, and more than obviously didn't know how to handle a round-about, but England could handle those quirks just fine. No, this time, as he looked a the glaring, cursing faces from passing cars and let the honking horns ring hin his ears, he knew his doom when it stared him in the face.

"Hey, Iggy! Dude, why the #!*% are cars coming at me? And everyone's so freaking #!*% ! I'm trying not to hit anyone, but-"

"You're on the wrong side of the bloody road, idiot."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

Hey, Friend! Thanks for the input! I really don't like yaoi, therefore you will never see a fic like that from me. Oh, and I took your suggestions to heart, and I'm going to look back and possibly rewrite the fics I've posted here to see if I can make them better. Considering these are supposed to be short little ramblings, I will do my best.

Hee Hee Hee...I've been wanting to do this one for a while...well, it's done! Yeah! Poor Iggy...

Anywho, please review! Cya Round, Peoples!

-Fang


	6. Stupid Git

Hey there, Fang here.

Don't ask me where this one came from, I found it in my document folder and thought, what the heck, sure. Just a rambling that took less than 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Git is a hilarious word!"<p>

"It's a bloody insult!"

"Honestly, where do you British people come up with this stuff?"

Another walk through London had turned sour for Arthur once again. But of course, with Alfred there, what more could he expect?

"We do not 'come up with it' as you so put, it just happens, alright?"

"What the #!*% does it mean, anyway?"

"Well, in your completely butchered version of our language, it's another word for 'idiot', but a little harsher." Arthur slowed his pace even more than he had been walking before; Alfred literally tripped over his own feet to fall in slow, steady step with him.

"…So…when you call France a gi-"

"I don't call France a git; I call him a wanker, a twit, or a b*astard !"

"Then who do you call a git?"

Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets. "You, mostly."

Alfred's face slowly took on a sly grin.

"Should I take that as a term of endearment?"

"No! It's a bloody insult!" One of Arthur's eyes had closed, and he scratched his head.

"Uh-huh…but I'm the only one who is a git?"

"…Shut up."

"You know I won't."

"Git."

"You better believe it!"

Arthur signed, and let his hand drop.

"I hate you, you know?"

Alfred swung his arm around Arthur's shoulders as they walked.

"I love you too, bro."

Arthur's scowl hid his smile.

* * *

><p>ACS:<p>

yeaaaaaaahhh...random, I know. Oh well. Had to post. Nothing else to say...

-Fang


	7. Shut UP, It's Adorable!

Hey there, Fang here. I finally got around to doing this one.

* * *

><p>"Iggy…what's this?"<p>

Arthur looked up from his newspaper where he was thoroughly engrossed in an article on some criminal case to find Alfred holding a furry, stuffed object. His face went bright red and he stammered.

"Ah! You- That's – how did you find that?"

Alfred looked at the worn item, and then back at Arthur's flustered face.

"It was on your bed."

" #!*% …" muttered Arthur. He tried to regain whatever shattered composure and dignity he could muster.

"Ah…it's, ah…something from my childhood…you know…"

Alfred looked smug, he had finally outplayed Iggy.

"And…why do you still have it? You don't sleep with it, do you?"

"I – I most certainly do not! Bloody #!*% , Alfred-!"

"Aw, Dude, chillax! It's totally fine, man…" Alfred tossed it to his brother, who grabbed its leg, scowling.

"You know…I bet France'll wanna know…about the-"

Arthur stood up in a panic, eyes widening in embarrassment and anger. Alfred held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Kidding, man…kidding…" Alfred laughed. Arthur mumbled something about cursing Alfred in some absurd way and grasped the object tighter. Alfred shoved his hands behind his head and grinned.

"But dude, don't get me wrong…it's kinda cute that you still sleep with that teddy bear."

Arthur's rage-o-meter flew off the charts, and Alfred ran for his life.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:<p>

Well, a survey in Britain said that half of all Britons still sleep with a bear...I think its adorable! I love it! So this ficlet was based on that...Though of course, Since I'm an American, I sleep with a Snoopy Doll. The power of the Peanuts will never die!

But anyway...I like reviews, so hope you liked this.

-Fang


	8. Homecoming

Hey there, Fang here. Just a quick little blurb that I felt inspired to write.

* * *

><p>Arthur checked his watch again, looking around once more as he stood in the increasingly busy airport. He should have arrived before now; his flight must have been late. He sighed in frustration, and tapped his foot upon the cool, grey floor. This was getting ridiculous.<p>

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and crossed his arms. Arthur looked down to rock his feet back and forth, biting the inside of his mouth.

"Arthur!" came an excited shout, followed by the thump of dropped luggage. The Brit looked up to be crashed into by an exuberant American.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his big brother and squeezed. "Dude! It's been way too long!"

Arthur could barely breathe, but he hugged his brother back just as tightly. "Git, you're going to suffocate me." Alfred didn't let go, and only chuckled in response. Arthur rolled his eyes, but his lips turned up in a smile. The luggage laid forgotten.

"I missed you."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading!<p>

-Fang


End file.
